Dream Incubus
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Mukuro is known as number 69. When he makes a mistake after being to greedy with girls, he's punished to never be with a woman again until he makes a guy fall for him. But what happens when he falls for the guy instead? It starts off 1880 and 6927
1. The Dream Incubus

Mukuro stared at the ceiling as he lied on the cold hard floor. It was his fault wasn't it?

….

Mukuro Dokuro: the famous name of the most powerful dream incubus ever to have awakened. You didn't even have to call his name and he'd find you to fulfill all your pleasures in your wildest dreams.

Mufufufu.

Hear that? That's the infamous laugh of the almighty sex incubus. That's the only signal you need to know.

….

He sighed and turned. Perhaps he was too cocky. He was good, no doubt but as he looked back, he did regret it.

…..

"E-excuse me," a girl called out.

She was dressed in a tight black corset dress and black lacy shoes that had a thin 3 inch heel. She wore long, black leather gloves and carried a trident. Interesting that a girl carried the same weapon as him. Her eye patch stood out from her whole outfit though. Was she a full on sadist or masochist? He wanted to know.

"Yes?" he turned with a smile.

"You're Mukuro Rokudo-kun right?" The man only laughed. "Ah!" she blushed, "I'm a big fan of yours!" she called out ecstatically.

Was it odd another sex incubus fawned over him? It didn't matter. The girl was pretty cute and he wanted her. Too bad he didn't know who she was.

….

Mukuro got up. He got tired of looking at the same thing and felt so lonely. He was bound to Kokuyo and could never leave. He heard noises and figured someone was coming. Was it odd he felt neither anticipation nor dislike of the only company he had? It's not that he was chained to this building so that he couldn't leave. It was just because his only host was here.

…

The girl was lovely. She deserved the name of being called a sex demon. Her sweet taste still remained in his tongue. It was fantastic. But why did he end up here?

He looked up at the man in front of him who stood haughtily in his chair as he got thrown on the ground. The chains that bound his hands and feet clanged as he struggled to get up. The white haired man smiled radiantly. He never looked angry which was the scary thing. The Incubus King was one of a kind. Mukuro looked around and was blinded by the pure white, the king's favorite color, that filled the room.

"Ne~ Mukuro-san. Don't be like that. You know that the sex Incubus' color is white. That's your color," he smiled.

He took a bite of a marshmallow cloud and laughed. He felt more nervous as he did so. Was this him being happy or mad?

"King Byakuran," Mukuro started.

The king's eyes opened sharply at the mention of his name. The purple marks near his eye made your sight focus on his menacing eyes.

"You know and respect my name but what is this I hear about you taking in my daughter?"

The Incubus' head shot up. _Daughter?! _Is this what all this was about? Crap! Why didn't she say anything?!

"Ah," Mukuro tried to talk, "I didn't even know she was your daughter. But then again, I have to deal with many fans wherever I go."

Byakuran's eyes stayed sharp. Not good. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a voice came crying out.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Everyone in the room drew their attention to her as she came running towards the king. Her face flushed, she jumped into Byakuran's lap and hugged him.

"Please! I'm so sorry," she cried, "Please spare Mukuro-san! It wasn't his fault."

Her pretty face flooding with tears eased the king's face.

"Chrome. Do you like him that much?" he asked. The girl nodded a weak yes. He smiled and tried to pat her back like a little kid. He looked back at the prisoner. "Well, I'll let him go then."

"Really?" she looked up, eyes full of hope.

"Mhm," he smiled, "Except for punishment, he can never take a woman in his arms again. Nor can you feed off of them."

Mukuro froze.

"Excuse me?" he was dumbfounded.

"Don't mess with my daughter again." His smile was frighteningly bright. "You're lucky I didn't kill you."

"But what am I supposed to do?!" Mukuro immediately shot back. "Incubus feed off the pleasure of people they play with! If I don't get it, it's the same thing as killing me!"

"Not necessarily," the king argued as if it was a trivial thing. "It's only more powerful when we get the energy of people from who we pleasure BUT we can feed of the pleasure anyone. We don't necessarily have to be involved in the act as long as we can gather pleasure."

The infamous Incubus just stood there. That didn't make him feel any better. What will he do without any females to pleasure?!

…

Footsteps came closer until finally, he heard the door opened.

"Yo, Mukuro," Ken called out. He was a beastly boy with blonde hair and a rebel attitude. The Incubus' face almost sulked as he saw his host. A guy. "Chikusa said he'll be coming soon. He just went and bought some snacks byon~."

Sure he was kinda cute when he made that "byon" sound but he was still a guy.

"What's the matter?" Ken asked. He almost went up to him until he stopped himself from getting any closer. The boy remembered why, for any reason, the Incubus would feel slow. "Are you….tired?"

Mukuro looked at Ken as he opened another realm. Mist started to appear and envelop the classroom. Ken looked around uneasy. It was happening again. When he took another look at the demon, the mist only magnified the gloominess in his eyes. The beast sighed.

"I'm sorry about this, Ken."

The boy looked away. "I-It's alright." He murmured. "If it's to help you then, I can put up with it."

Ken was actually a person with a good sixth sense. He and Chikusa were both in a club that wanted to explore the demon world so that's why Mukuro found them so easily. It's not that they have a huge sexual appetite or anything; it's just that they owed a favor to him. It's not like either party enjoyed the situation. Besides, the favor and situation they were in is not a favorable topic to bring up.

They were entering Ken's dream. An outdoor bath appeared and they were both in just a towel.

"Enjoy yourself," Mukuro plainly let out. "The girls will be here soon."

Ken blushed. It was embarrassing to have someone know your mind. He started to walk away until Mukuro grabbed his arm.

"Wait,"

Erotic chills ran down his spine. _Damn._ Mukuro noticed and let go.

"Sorry. It comes with being a sex Incubus. You never lose it I guess." The demon smirked at his pride of getting anyone turned on by a simple touch. No one could resist his charm. He looked at Ken trying hard not to blush and just staring at him. He felt good.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Mukuro."

The two turned around to see a mummified arcobaleno sitting on the shoulder of a mummified man. The Vendice.

"Oh, and what pleasure do I owe the police of the demon world?"

"Hmph. It seems the king was persuaded by his daughter to give you one last chance to explore the pleasures of holding a woman once again," the arcobaleno spoke. The incubus got serious. "Interested?"

"After a few thousand years? How generous." He was pretty skeptical at the king's kindness. The guy had favorites, and he wasn't one of them. "Fu. And what exactly do I have to do?"

"All you need is to overcome the greatest challenge an incubus can overcome."

"Which is?"

"To continually satisfy a guy with absolutely ZERO sexual appetite and no interest in you in a sexual manner. Easy for a top grade incubus like you right?"

"Hmph."

"What does he mean by continually?"

"You have to be with him until we call for you and he has to be absolutely one hundred percent satisfied with your performance."

Mukuro crossed his arms. "Well tell the king," he smirked, "that I'll be back sooner than expected. Besides, I am the pure embodiment of the number 69."

…

**Hey guys! My second story of KHR and much pervier too since it's Mukuro 3 hehe hope you guys enjoy and leave your comments. I love to hear what you guys have to say since I am trying to pleasure u guys (lol) :3 Anyways, wait for the next chapter!**


	2. After School

Ken and Chikusa have been roaming around trying to find the perfect candidate for the challenge. It was a bit hard to find since the two didn't want to get too close to their targets.

Ken could hear Mukuro sigh.

_It's alright Ken. You don't have to work so hard._

The incubus didn't gather enough energy to physically maintain his body so he's only heard by his current host.

"We're almost there, byon~!" Ken reassured. "Besides, I think we already have the perfect target!"

Ken hid behind a post and studied the kid named Yamamoto Takeshi, one of the most popular guys in school. School girls passed Ken by. It was a little too obvious the way he was hiding behind the post.

"Is he from a different school?" Mukuro heard a girl asked.

"He's kinda cute."

Ken was cute, the way he was so loyal and acted like a puppy. Right now, he was focused on one thing only: Mr. Baseball Jock.

…..

It was Valentine's Day and like usual, Yamamoto was being lathered with chocolates.

"Yamamoto-kun! Here, get mines! They're – Ow!"

"No here, Yamamoto-kun!"

"Get off!"

The girls would fight over him but in the end, he'd say the same thing.

"Thank you. I appreciate your guys' hard work. Haha."

He didn't accept anyone's chocolates and when someone asked him if he was in a relationship. He'd say no. What was wrong with that guy?! Girls are practically giving their selves to him!

After school, the guys compared each other's chocolates.

"Dang Yamamoto, you got the most again!" yelled Okita.

"So jealous."

Yamamoto laughed it off.

…

Up top in the roofs, Chikusa and Ken were watching over them.

"The perfect candidate, right?" Ken proudly stated.

A smile crept on Mukuro's face though Ken was the only one able to see it.

"You slipped the note, right?" the incubus asked.

Ken translated and Chikusa fixed his glasses. "Of course."

…

"Well, forget about Valentine's Day!" Tajima yelled out. "It's about time we challenge ourselves as men!"

"Easy for you to say," Sakuraba called out, "You have a girlfriend!"

"The only reason it's a problem for you is because you're a player," Abe pushed the complainer aside. "And what the hell are you talking about Tajima?"

He took out a piece of paper from his bag. It looked like a ripped paper from a library book.

"It says here," he explained, "that every Valentine's Day, a ghost appears in Kokuyo High School. Rumor is that it was Rui Kishiyama, the famous cleaner upper in all of high school baseball, died there. And they say if you see him, your team would have a winning streak so lucky that we could win the whole championship!"

Some of the guys awed.

"C'mon guys," Yamamoto laughed, "we don't need that stuff. As long as we continue practicing hard, we don't need luck."

Some of the guys sighed. Typical Yamamoto.

"You're such a hard worker."

"Even if it's real or not," Tajima continued, "we should still go! I mean it's a ghost! Let's see if it's a ghost. Let's see who gets scared first."

…..

After practice, Yamamoto was the last one to go in the lockers. A few of the guys stayed and helped him clean up a bit but he purposely stayed behind. There was always a secret present for him there and it beat any Valentine's Day present. As Takeshi opened his locker, arms wrapped around him from the back.

"Hey, Hibari."

He turned around to see the handsome face of the head of the disciplinary committee. The jock kissed the boy in front of him and started on his pale skin.

"Did you miss me?" he smiled.

Kyoya answered with an "Hmn."

Takeshi started to strip him off his school uniform and pinned him against the wall. He looked down at the shorter boy's chest and looked at the marks he left from the other day. He liked it when they were fading because that gave him an excuse to leave his marks some more. Kyoya hugged the athlete's muscular back so he could stay up. He guessed they were doing it on the wall this time? He couldn't hold it in when Takeshi brushed his hand between his legs.

The two were actually more comfortable having to stay behind after school to do this. This way, no one bothered them. It was every day after baseball practice in the lockers. Normally, Kyoya wouldn't accept anyone dirtying the school but somehow, with Yamamoto's urging, he became an acceptance.

It was hot and sweaty after they finished. Takeshi loved the way the disciplinary member's body felt and he brushed his hand against it while they rested.

"I love you, Hibari," Takeshi smiled.

Kyoya leaned his head back and the jock kissed it. After they got bored of resting, they got dressed and packed to leave. As they were about to go out the door, a tonfa blocked Takeshi's way almost hitting him. He turned back to wielder and laughed. He kissed him goodbye and waved.

"See you tomorrow."

(He forgot to kiss him goodbye)

…..

As he headed back home there was only one thing in his mind. _I love the way Hibari blushes._ He wasn't sure if he actually blushed or not but it definitely turned pink. He couldn't hold in a smile. When he got back home, he showered and headed out to meet the rest of the baseball team who wanted to go to Kokuyo. When they waited about half an hour for everyone to come, they finally left. All the guys gloated and teased each other who'd get scared first but as they stood in front of Kokuyo, they stopped.

"Ah…."

"C'mon guys," Yamamoto called out, "Let's go!"

He stepped in first and every one followed. They wandered for ten minutes until the main thing you heard was, "where is Rui Kishiyama already?"

They kept going until they got to the auditorium.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

They heard shuffling noises and the group tightened their formation. It might be the ghost but no one spoke. They huddled, trying to be came. The noise died down and they calmed.

"Maybe it was just the trees," one of them suggested.

They all nodded until BOOM. A loud thud rang the wall of the building and they all ran screaming for the door. As Takeshi ran, something pulled his foot and he fell.

"Yamamoto-san!" someone called out.

Takeshi couldn't see. He dropped his flashlight when he fell. He felt something pinch him and he called out.

"Tajima! Sakuraba! Guys!"

For some reason he couldn't break free from a grip until he felt some one tug his arms.

"Yamamoto!" It was Abe. "C'mon! Get up!"

He struggled to his feet and felt the grip loosen from his legs and started running. As they got out from the front gates they slowed and looked at each other panting. They smiled and started laughing. Damn, that was scary. They all went home after, scared out of their minds but excited. The only disappointment was not seeing the ghost. None of them believed the myth but it was worth a look.

As Yamamoto got home, he took of his jacket and changed. He yawned and dropped on his bed. The next thing he knew , a man with purple hair and mismatched eyes stared at him right at his face across him room. Takeshi shot up from his bed.

"Who are you?!"

His muscles tensed and he became more alert. The man only smiled.

"Relax, this is only a dream."


	3. I Don't Want You

Takeshi woke up the next morning all wet. Wet because he was sweating. His dream yesterday felt so real. He didn't know if he was sore from baseball or from all the running he did from trying to run away from the man in his dreams who came onto him. He took a deep breath and got out of bed. He looked in the mirror and looked tired. Why was the man in his dream in his bedroom and trying to get in his pants? There was no way that was going to happen. There was only one person who could do that and one person only. That was his Hibari Kyoya, the head of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Middle School. He'd kill him if he knew that he had dreamt about someone else.

The very thought of Hibari caused him to blush.

_Mufufufu. So it's not that you don't have a sexual appetite._

Takeshi looked up. Who said that?!

In the mirror he saw the man's face again. He stumbled back.

"Woah! I-It's you!"

The man smiled but the image started to fade away when a knock came at the door.

"Takeshi! You're going to be late!" his father called out.

He gathered himself. "Alright! Thanks oto-san!"

He splashed his face with water and looked back at the mirror. Maybe he still wasn't awake yet. He headed out and bumped into Tsuna and Kyoko on the way.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey," they smiled back.

Tsuna went and held Kyoko's hand but she looked away. It wasn't the blushing type of way. It seemed like she was disappointed. Tsuna looked at her and grew a worried face. Did he interrupt something?

During school, Takeshi was glad that he didn't bump into Hibari. He was so ashamed that he was thinking about some other guy. Even someone he never even met. He looked outside the window, continuing to ignore the teacher's lecture. It was a good thing too that they had an away game today at Nishiura. He'd feel awkward if they did it again today.

…..

Tsuna sighed during lunch. The breeze felt nice at the rooftop. It helped him relax from what was happening in his relationship with Kyoko. He finally got the girl he wanted but, why did something feel empty? He heard another sigh and was surprised to see it came from Yamamoto. He noticed that his usually cheerful friend was just as troubled as he was.

"Something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

Takeshi looked at him. He paused for a bit, thinking if he should spill or not.

"You're the only one that I've told about my relationship with Hibari, right?"

Tsuna nodded in assurance. His friend smiled. There was no one else in the roof with them. Gokudera was absent for some reason and everyone else had something else to do.

"I'm sorry you're the only one I can come to about this," he smiled nervously, "but I had this dream. It was about this guy and things got weird."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked not knowing what direction this would go.

"Kinky weird," he confessed blushing. "I was in my bedroom when he suddenly came at me in my bed. He started using this thing that-" Yamamoto stopped, noticing how red his friend got and he turned red himself from embarrassment. "Well, anyways it wasn't Hibari that was there." Tsuna understood. "I just- I just feel so bad why I should be thinking of somebody else."

"Are you guys having problems?"

"Hn?" Takeshi turned, "I don't think so. I mean things have been fine. We've been doing it like always and Hibari seems to be happy."

His friend looked down. "Have you guys done anything other than, you know." He looked at him confused. "It's not all about doing it. Maybe you want something more than just that type of relationship. You should try doing something different."

….

Mukuro COULD NOT listen to this kid talk. What did he mean that there was more than doing it? He's been living like that for centuries and he was perfectly fine with it. His host started nodding to what his friend had to say. Damn, he had to do something about it. He took a deep breath and started working his charm over Yamamoto. All he needed whas a magical touch.

He could feel the chills coming down Yamamoto's spine and he shivered. His host tried his best to hold in a sound of pleasure.

"Ah, what's wrong?!" his friend asked alert.

Takeshi blushed and covered his face. "I'm thinking about him again." _I really don't want him to see me like this _he thought.

_Don't fight it. _Mukuro laughed_._

Takeshi suddenly felt hands unravel his own to expose an embarrassed face. He looked up to see his friend's face. So serene. So understanding.

"You don't have to worry about whoever that guy is; just as long as you think about Hibari, you won't see him again."

Tsuna placed his hands on Takeshi's temples and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Mukuro felt a jolt. What was happening?! His presence was being ripped away. He glared at the kid who was doing this as he struggled to hang on to Yamamoto's mind until the boy opened his eyes again and the incubus was completely and violently shoved out.

_Hmph!_

He tried to attach back to his host but it was as if there was an invisible barrier surrounding the two kids. Every time he wanted to come close, some force repelled him. _Hn. Damn. _He had to come when that kid wasn't around. Maybe he was some type of necromancer? He had to come back and ask Chikusa and Ken if there was some type of powerful spell or barrier that could repel a demon like him. That kid may be bad news. Well, he was definitely a nuisance.

…

Takeshi called out in surprise. His mind was really clear and calm right now. There was nothing bogging his mind of weird thoughts and he felt so much better.

"How did you do that?" he asked impressed.

Tsuna smiled. "You just needed to calm down."

Takeshi looked at him amazed. "Thanks, Tsuna. You know, if you need any help with your situation with Kyoko, I'll be happy to give you some advice that Hibari and I experimented with."

"W-what?!" Tsuna called out surprised. He almost gagged from his friend's smiling face. _Yamamoto is such a perv!_

Tsuna had the opposite problem of his best friend. He had no sexual appetite whatsoever. Whenever Kyoko had try to make advances, he'd try to push her off or when they tried to do it, it's as if he had no energy put into it at all. This made their relationship really awkward. Kyoko wanted something more but what was wrong with just hanging out and cuddling? He just wasn't ready for it.

His friend's offer made him blush hard. Even when they returned to class, he was still red. What kind of things did Yamamoto and Hibari do?

….

Chikusa was sleeping in class when suddenly the scenery in his dream changed. There wasn't the city anymore, but a line of autumn trees. He felt a slight breeze when he saw a shadow behind him.

"Mukuro?"

He saw the pineapple haired man looking troubled.

"I thought you would be with that kid from Namimori."

The incubus sighed. "Do you know anything that would repel an incubus? I mean really overpower any power a demon would have?" Chikusa looked at him trying to figure what he was saying. "Do you think there would be anyone practicing any spells?"

He fixed his glasses and thought for a bit. "If there was anyone that would study and be able to use any spells to repel an incubus, they would have to be pretty powerful. If there was anyone like that, I would have noticed by now or long ago. Even you too, since necromancers only learn an incubus spell to hunt them. The only spell I know that would do such a thing is incredibly complex and you would notice the effect before the spell was actually in place," he replied.

"So?"

The boy sighed. "There is only one thing that could be stronger than any spell against an incubus: a lack of sexual appetite."

The demon thought back. Didn't that kid have a girlfriend? He should have some appetite. If it didn't come from him, then how was he able to completely suck out the craving his host was exuding at the rooftop? He had to go back and see what happened to his host.

"I'll do a check in the area for any necromancers," Chikusa offered.

"Hmn."

The mists started to clear out.

"Where are you going now?" the kid asked curious.

"To a baseball game," the demon replied, "I have to go back to my prey."

…..

It was the end of the game and Yamamoto won it for them, hitting a homerun cleaning up the field so the two other bases could finish making three homeruns. The crowd cheered and the team rushed in cheering for Takeshi. This was their ace player! Nishiura was one of the top schools known for their baseball team. All the members were celebrating and Takeshi felt so happy right now, he really wanted to hold Hibari. The team went out for a mini celebration for their victory and on the bus Yamamoto fell into a slight doze.

_Congratulations._

Yamamoto felt a chill from the familiar voice and started feeling uncomfortable. He felt something stirring and he covered his legs with his duffle bag. Damn it! Was he getting turned on right now?!

_Did you forget about me?_

He hurried off the bus and started walking fast, then jogging, then running. Unconsciously, he ran to Tsuna's house. By the time he got there, he was sweating and panting. He knocked on the door and Tsuna's mom answered.

"Ah, hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Sawada," he greeted, "can I see Tsuna?"

"Hmn," she nodded, "Tsu-kun! One of your friends is here!"

He heard some footsteps and Tsuna appeared from the stairs.

"Yamamoto! What are you doing here?"

He waited till his mom was in the living room again before he spoke. "I need your help again."

"Hm? For what?"

"I think he came back."

His friend nodded, "Come upstairs."

When Yamamoto tried to step inside, something pulled him back. He ignored it and forced his legs to go inside. They entered Tsuna's room and he put his stuff down and sat on the floor.

"So what happened?" Tsuna asked.

"I dozed off a little on the bus," he answered, "I was thinking of going to Hibari's house since I've been looking forward to this game at Nishiura and we actually won." He paused and blushed. "I just really wanted to do something to celebrate." He looked up at his friend, "I was planning to surprise him like you said. I wasn't planning on us doing it but then I guess my thoughts made this guy pop again."

He listened to his friend talk for a while until he finished. Tsuna put his hands on Takeshi's temples again and closed his eyes.

"This made him go away last time right?"

Takeshi nodded and Tsuna took a deep breath.

…..

The kid was going to do it again! Mukuro tried to analyze what exactly the kid was doing. He had to be a necromancer. Once again he felt the shove that rejected him from his host's mind but instead of being pushed out to nowhere again, he tried to enter Tsuna's mind. All he needed was contact and he could get in that troublemaker's mind. As he reached for the other boy, the kid opened his eyes. Mukuro froze.

…

Tsuna tried his best to calm his friend down and keep an empty mind. He tried to keep calm but he felt as if something was intruding his friend's consciousness. What was it? A few seconds passed and it felt like his friend's body was being cleansed of something ominous. He was starting feel relaxed until he noticed that something was trying to inch towards him; something dangerous. He quickly opened his eyes and they grew big at what he saw. A hand just reached for his face and he screamed, falling back. His head hit one of his drawers and his friend's head snapped up at the sound.

"Tsuna!" His friends went and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

He rubbed his head and felt a bump and a slight throb. "Yeah," he answered.

That was one of the scariest things he ever saw in his life.

"I think you're dealing with something dangerous here," he told his Yamamoto. His heart was pounding loudly, he was afraid it was going to break. His friend looked at him nervously.

"Can you… Can you help me?" he asked shyly.

Tsuna smiled, "Hmn. Come to me when it happens again." _Or better yet go to a temple_ Tsuna thought. That was really scary.

…

The kid did it again. He managed to rip him out and even repel him from entering his mind. He was doing something; he knew it. Maybe he was blessed by a monk or something. Maybe he even had an incubus that already settled in his mind so he couldn't go in. Whatever it was, he had to find out what it was.

Instead of coming back to Yamamoto, he decided to check out this Tsuna kid. He seemed like a normal person. Chikusa even came back to him to confirm that there weren't any strong necromancers around and that there weren't any traces of any spells to repel an incubus. The kid led a normal life except he did find it amusing when he spent a night with his girlfriend. They were watching fireworks at the rooftop for the festival until they started kissing.

The girl leaned in closer and the kissing got heavier. She put her hands under his shirt and he tried to unbutton hers but messed up. They hesitantly stopped.

"It's okay," the girl comforted, "we can still keep going."

She leaned back in but he pushed her away.

"I think…" he said turning away from her face, "that we should stop." Her face lowered and she slowly pulled away. "I'm sorry," he added.

The incubus laughed at his poor skills. If he could, he would have entered that girl right now. Didn't she look so sad? He could pleasure her all she wanted in a dream. Her face glowed dimly in the night. She's yearning to be touched but this punk just doesn't seem to get it. He looked back at Tsuna. There was absolutely no sexual appetite. Suddenly, he had on a wicked smile_. What would make him get turned on?_ He wondered. It just felt like a job screaming for him to play with. When the couple got home and they said their goodbyes, Mukuro looked at Tsuna's sleeping face. This was his time to try and infiltrate his mind. The dream time. As he brushed the boy's face, there wasn't any reaction. He tilted his head in confusion. Usually, just by his touch anyone would stir. He held the boy's face and focused intently on it. There wasn't a reaction. He kept on sleeping and didn't move. He couldn't even enter his dreams either. He dropped his head back into the pillow. Surely, there was some type of barrier around his head. The incubus sighed. He needed more power if he was going to do anything. He floated out of the kid's bedroom and back to his original target. He flew through the night and entered Yamamoto Takeshi's room. He was fast asleep. He brushed his hands through the adolescent's hair and his face twitched.

_Show me what you got, Mr. Ace._

…

**Woot! Yeah! Mukuro finally shows some interest in Tsuna! I guess he's gonna play with Yamamoto for a little while but what does Hibari have to say about it? Hehe. **


	4. The Break Up

Mukuro looked around. It was a traditional Japanese house with a beautiful view of sakura trees right outside. Pink petals fell on his yukata and he smiled. _So this is your preference? _Loud footsteps rumbled up in the upper floors. The kid he was attached to seemed to like playing a game of cat and mouse. It was a game any sadist loved. He slowly walked up the stairs and saw a shoji door half open and laughed. He wanted him to get him. As he slid it open, he found the room empty. The wind chime in the window chimed from the breeze and pointed to the closet. It was so childish.

Yamamoto's breath was slow as he hid in the closet. Why did that guy come back? Suddenly, the door flew open and he tried to fumble deeper inside the little room.

"W-wait!" he called out.

The man only grabbed him and threw him on the tatami floor. He got pinned down as struggled to free his wrists but that evil smile scared the heck out of him.

"I can't do it with you!" he yelled shoving the man's face away from him.

Annoyed, Mukuro stopped and looked at him, "Why not?"

"Because you're not Hibari!"

The incubus smirked. "You want him in here too?" He didn't know who this Hibari was but as long as he could invade the kid's thoughts, he could find out.

"Don't bring him in here!" Yamamoto cried.

The incubus grabbed his wrists again to make him stop moving and brought his face closer. "Well, it's better if I have you all to myself anyways."

…..

Ever since that day, Yamamoto had some type of horny demon that kept popping up in his mind. Whether it's during class or when he's eating, he's there. Even when he looks in the mirror, he could see that man's face. Where in the world did he even see this guy before? Worst of all, he defiled him in his dreams. He spent most of his time trying to run away from this guy but he kept getting worse and worse. His advances were already strong but Takeshi couldn't take it anymore.

To prevent anyone from finding out that he's been getting aroused almost 24/7, he'd secretly go to his friend, Tsuna. He'd do that thing to his head and the guy would magically go away. His friend was the only one that knew and he felt bad having to always go to him.

There was no way he could be with Hibari like this. His mind was just chaos. It had been almost two weeks until Hibari grew agitated.

After practice, Yamamoto tried to hurry and finish up quickly but he was the last one in the lockers again. That was bad. He had to get out of there. As he closed his locker door, he saw a familiar figure. Crap. It was Kyouya.

"You've been avoiding me," the boy said. He stopped leaning on the wall and came closer, grabbing his collar. "Why is that?"

"Ah, Hibari-san," Takeshi uneasily tried to loosen the boy's grip. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Kyouya glared at him. _So that's the one you like? _Yamamoto heard the voice again. _Please go away! _He closed his eyes and pulled Hibari's hand away.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" He turned and ran away hoping that his lover wouldn't follow him. _I'm really sorry Hibari._

….

The prefect laid on the rooftop, the clouds blocking the sun perfectly from his eyes. The school bell rang for the start of the day but he stayed there. He was still annoyed from yesterday when Yamamoto pushed him away. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like what he concluded to. There had been rumors that Takeshi had been oddly rushing out of the room or mysteriously disappearing from time to time. What upset him the most was that the rumor said he'd been doing that to go and see that herbivore Tsunayoshi Sawada.

When he got tired of being still, he started roaming the halls for something delinquents to maybe bite. In the corner of his eyes, he saw someone rushing to one of the rooms. It looked like Tsuna. Since he wasn't doing anything bad, he let him go. But if he did catch him doing something, he'd really take extra care with him. He continued walking and as he reached the other building across, he looked out the window to see if Sawada had left. Instead, he saw Yamamoto rush out from the room suspiciously looking to see if anyone was around. Shortly, Sawada followed. Wait. Wasn't that the storage room? The prefect tightened his grip on his tonfas. What was that jock doing behind his back?

….

Tsuna really had a lot of problems. Kyoko didn't seem to talk much after that whole fireworks ordeal. Why couldn't he just make himself take her? He sighed. Then there was his friend who seemed to have too much of what he didn't. Why couldn't he just be like Yamamoto? No matter what, he seemed to know how his stuff in that area.

After school as he waited for Kyoko to be done with her club activities, Takeshi texted him. "Please come help me again! Meet me in the nurse's office." He stared blankly at the text. His friend seemed to need him more and more lately. He really had some type of scary thing possess him. He flipped his phone closed until something fast came flying at him and smashed it.

"There is no loitering in school grounds."

Tsuna looked up and screamed. "Hibari!" He got up and started backing away. "I-I was just about to leave!"

The prefect frowned. He didn't seem to care. Tsuna looked at his phone, massacred into pieces on the floor. He was sorry but wasn't it enough he sacrificed his phone? He came closer and Tsuna held his arms out for protection.

"Please!"

"What have you been doing with Yamamoto Takeshi?" he demanded.

"Eh?" That was unexpected. The boy put his arms down. Why was he asking about Takeshi? Looking at the prefect, it came to him. People had noticed that they been sneaking around together for something and it finally spread to Kyouya.

"Yamamoto? Nothing is happening!" he tried to reassure the menacing demon in front of him. The prefect held his tonfas up to attack and Tsuna panicked. "O-okay!" he said swinging his arms. "He's been coming to me for his problems!"

Kyouya looked at him. Problems? What problems would Takeshi have that he wouldn't tell him? "What problems?"

The boy gulped. He couldn't tell his friend's lover about the situation he was in. But if he didn't, his body wouldn't appreciate the state it was going be in. "Just, uhm… He's been thinking a lot."

Wrong answer. Hibari came at him breaking the steps he was sitting on. Pieces came flying about.

"Woah!"

Luckily he was able to dodge it but he was almost frozen with fear. That was answer was too vague.

"What were you doing in the storage room?" he glared.

He was really pissed. He saw that?!

"That's a misunderstanding!"

Kyouya didn't like Yamamoto coming to someone else for his problems; especially to a weak herbivore like this. He swung at the boy again but let him dodge it until he fell.

"He's been having problems about you!" Tsuna finally spilled. He couldn't take it anymore. _Sorry Yamamoto._

Hibari stopped. "What?"

"Well, not about you," he tried to fix what he said, "he's been having these weird thoughts. He just didn't want to tell you." Tsuna looked away.

The prefect was just standing there but he was seething with anger. "Tell me what?" he demanded.

"Ack!" He didn't want to say anymore but Hibari came and violently lifted him up by his collar. His blue eyes pierced through his very being. "Someone had been barging in through his dreams!" he confessed. "He came to me because he wanted it to be you!"

He felt the grip loosen and he returned to ground. He looked up to see what the prefect was thinking. Shock and what else?

….

Yamamoto sat on the bed of the nurse's office. He lightly hit his head on the wall. _Go away._ He couldn't handle not being with Hibari. What did he even think about him turning him away yesterday? The door opened and he got up.

"Tsuna!" he called out.

When he saw who came out, his face dropped. "Kyouya?" he let out softly in surprise.

He was definitely angry. He locked the door behind him and Yamamoto stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

He couldn't bring himself to look at the prefect. Did Tsuna tell him? If it was Hibari, then he knew his friend didn't really have a choice so he didn't blame him. He was hoping though that Hibari didn't have to find out. His muscles tensed up.

"Hibari I-"

He was cut off as Hibari forced him on the bed. He blushed as the boy trapped him. Was he mad or angry at him? The prefect looked straight into his eyes with only determination.

"Whoever's in your mind," he started, "I'm gonna do you until you forget him."

"Huh?" he called in surprise. It was a cute surprise.

There was no way Kyouya was going to lose to an imaginary thing. He started feasting on Takeshi's lips and felt him smile. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around him getting into the heat of the moment.

"I love you," Takeshi let out.

….

Mukuro didn't like this. How many people were going to stand in his way? When the two started kissing, he felt a burning sensation. It wasn't the same shoving force he felt when the other kid was there. It was a feeling that made him feel as if he should leave. He felt odd and rejected. The feeling got stronger when Yamamoto said "I love you." That was it. He closed his eyes and drifted away from Takeshi's mind. It felt wrong to stay.

Yamamoto completely was in the moment until Hibari pulled away.

"You still cheated on me," he accused. He got out his handcuffs locked Takeshi's wrists to the bed.

"Hibari?" he asked in confusion. He was still angry.

He grabbed Takeshi's hair hard, forcing him to look at his face. "And you're going to get punished."

He smiled at the aggressive prefect.

"And don't you ever invite anyone else to this bed again."

…

Mukuro stayed on the rooftop hearing the passionate love from the room below. He was actually able to form a solid body from all the pleasure he was collecting from the two of them. _Sigh. _Thisis what Byakuran meant when he said that an incubus doesn't have to be part of the act to gather felt disgusted. He'd much rather be part of the fun. He examined his hand and clenched it. It should at least last him the night. The incubus sulked. Why did he feel so lonely when he felt the feelings of those two connect?

As he was staring into the orange sky, he heard noises. He looked down below and saw that browned hair kid and his girlfriend. They were talking and the girl shook her head. She started walking away until he grabbed her hand which she pried loose. She continued walking as he stared at her fading in the distance.

_Hn. That was bound to happen sooner or later._ He did place his bet on sooner. There was no way they could have stayed together with that non existing appetite of his.

…

Tsuna looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry Tsuna," she said, "but I don't think we should be together anymore."

Exasperated, he sighed heavily looking at the afternoon sky. She finally said it. Even though he knew she felt that way for a long time, it still hurt when she said it. "We're over." Seeing her go hurt.

He started walking. At times like this, he didn't know if he wanted to just be left alone in silence or talk to someone about it. Sadly, he knew here was no one he could come to for this. There was no use in waiting for Yamamoto since he knew he was going to stay a while and Gokudera was still in Italy. When was he going to come back? It felt unfair that he was the friend that people came to for their problems but there was no one _he_ could come to.

He dropped his stuff home but he didn't want to stay there. Lambo and I-Pin were too noisy for him to just think. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed out. Anywhere was better. He walked to a convenience store and bought a drink.

"Ah~" The sweetness of the soda made him a little better.

He sat on a park bench and kept on drinking. It was getting late and people started leaving the park. He noticed a couple holding hands as they passed by him. They were laughing as if mocking him. _This is what you wished for wasn't it? Too bad you can't have it._ He pouted as he took his last sip and aimed at the trash can.

_Thonk!_ Oops! It missed!

It hit a guy laying on the bench across from him.

"Ah! Sorry!" he apologized. "I was aiming at the trash can and it missed."

The man groggily sat up rubbing his eyes. Tsuna guessed he was sleeping.

"Hmn," he groaned. The man had dark purple hair with a long ponytail. His long legs moved to the floor and he looked at the person who disturbed his rest. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he asked.

Tsuna looked at him confused. Did he know him?

…..

After the two were finished and he collected all the pleasure that emanated from them, which was a lot, he left them. There was no use for that guy anymore. All he did was run away anyways. The chase was fun though.

When he left, the burning feeling that he felt and told him to leave still lingered in him. It was like acid gnawing inside his stomach. It made him feel grounded like he didn't want to do anything. Was it shame? No, an incubus knows no shame. He wandered around aimlessly since he didn't want to go back to Kokuyo until he finally settled on a bench in the park. He looked at a kid kick a red ball towards his friends. Why didn't he have energy like that right now? He laid down and rested his head on his arms. He just wanted the rest of the day to waste away and slowly dozed off.

Ba! Something hit his side. What the heck?! He slowly got up to see what it was and found the browned haired kid across on another bench.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

He was surprised to see him but dismissed everything else the kid said. Why was he able to see him? He looked at himself. He forgot he still had a physical body. The kid stopped talking and Mukuro sighed.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he accidentally let out.

"Huh?"

He sighed and leaned back on the bench. _Damn. I wasn't supposed to say that. _Since he messed up already, he just went with it. He examined the kid and he could tell he was still hurting from the break up. Why else would he be here late in the park alone?

"You broke up with your girlfriend didn't you?" he accused.

Tsuna turned red. "W-what are you talking about?!"

Mukuro didn't care. He was going to lose this body anyways. They weren't going to see each other after this. He smirked at the self-conscious kid in front of him.

He crossed his legs and made himself comfortable. "Just looking at you I could tell you're missing so many things. I wouldn't want you as my lover."

Tsuna was all riled up now. "What do you know about relationships?!" he yelled out.

Mukuro knew that the boy was going through pain but for some reason, he was upset too. He'd never been rejected before. He just felt like playing with the kid just to mess with him. Mukuro may not know much about relationships, but he knew a lot about satisfying a woman.

"No sexual appetite." He blatantly pointed out. "Would you like me to teach you how it feels?"

He got up and walked closer to Tsuna. The boy inched away as he saw the hungry eyes the other gave off. Mukuro laughed.

"Are you scared?"

Tsuna turned and pushed him away.

"It's not always about sex you know!" he called out in defense.

Mukuro softly took away the boy's hand from his chest. He looked at the kid as if he was a puzzle. Who could possibly resist the pleasure of getting to know another body? The elongated pause was awkward and Tsuna looked up at him again. The guy stared as he took his hand away.

"What then," the incubus asked, "is more pleasurable to you?"

Tsuna looked at him dumbfounded. What was he asking?! He wasn't comfortable answering these types of questions. Especially to a guy he just met.

He cupped Tsuna's chin so he could gently tilt his face to look and face him as he asked earnestly, "Are you saying that if I took you out right now, you'd enjoy it more than if we had sex?"

The boy's face was basically a tomato. The incubus liked it. He knew he could get this guy to think the way he knew was right. All the crap he spat about being happy without the passionate act was all wrong. He was getting annoyed at how this kid was such a puzzle. How could he not like the touch of another person on his body? This kid was just hiding behind words. After this night for sure, he'll get him to understand his ways. Once he does, that barrier that protects his mind would be stripped away for him to enter.

He pulled Tsuna up from his seat. "Let's go."

The kid stumbled on his feet and tried to wriggle out from his grip. "Ah! Where are we going?!"

The incubus smirked, "You'll see."

He'll show him that after this, he'll be begging for him to touch his untainted body.

**...**

**Ah, this was a long one. Well, now that's done, we can focus on some Tuna action! Hmn. Where will Mukuro take him~ :3**


	5. Take Me Somewhere

Tsuna didn't know why the guy he just met was dragging him to nowhere. It was getting dark and the street lights already lit up. Everyone was going to wonder where he was. They passed through a bunch of bushes and the leaves itched his skin. The boy let go of his hand and jumped a fence leading down to a lower level. Tsuna looked down to where he went.

"Jump," he called out with his arms stretched out ready to catch him.

His forehead wrinkled and wondered if he should. I mean right now, he could leave and the guy wouldn't be able to catch him all the way down there. What if that guy was dangerous? Even with those thoughts warning him, he climbed the fence and jumped. He landed right in his arms. When he opened his eyes, he realized that the guy caught him in a way so he hugged Tsuna's legs close to his chest and that Tsuna wrapped his arms around the guy's head. The guy smirked at his surprised face.

"Ack,-" he freaked and pushed away blushing. He stumbled on the floor and turned back. "Where are you taking me!?" he yelled. Everything was dark so he couldn't see anything.

"To your wonderland," he whispered in his ear.

Tsuna quickly covered it with his hand. It tickled but he still didn't like it. The guy haughtily walked to a post and pulled a lever. Suddenly, bright lights flashed through his eyes and music started playing. It was a carnival. Tsuna's mouth gaped open. Wow.

"They're supposed to tear this place down in a couple of days so it's officially closed," the guy explained. He looked at the boy, confident that he impressed him. "Lucky for you, no one will disrupt us." Tsuna pouted in rebellion of his feelings. "C'mon." He grabbed Tsuna's hand and started running. "I'll teach you how to have fun."

They ran past through the colorful displays of balloons and interesting stands. He kept following until they ended up in a scary looking rollercoaster.

"Get on," he urged.

Tsuna shook his head, "No way!" He's seen this ride before in the commercials and billboards. "Are you crazy?! This thing goes on a 460 feet drop!"

…

Did he have to do everything? He pulled in the scared little kid and strapped him to his seat.

"W-wait!" he yelled out.

It was too late. The ride already started moving and the kid started screaming at the rush of wind. _His voice is going to get hoarse if he keeps screaming like that._

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Tsuna cried through the whole thing.

His hands almost ripped through the safety bar. Glad when the ride finally jolted to stop, the kid's eyes were almost teary accompanied with heavy panting from his chest.

"Mufufu," Mukuro laughed getting off. "Not that I mind, but this is good practice for that voice of yours. It'll be beautiful once you start singing for the actual ride."

The kid got off. 'No more,' he wanted to say but he didn't have a choice. The incubus dragged him off to the next thing because there was oh so much more.

They kept on going on more extreme rides doing it sideways, backwards, upside down, or a combination of these. They walked out from the last ride until the kid was shaking with fear. The demon looked at him.

"No more," he begged. He breathed heavily as he clutched to Mukuro's jacket. "No more."

He smiled. That's what he's been waiting for. "Alright," he said trying to sound indifferent, "if you really want to take it slow."

The kid sighed in relief. Thank you.

Too bad there weren't any food stalls open. That would've been a really nice thing to give the scared little kid to calm him down. Instead, he took him to a calm water ride.

"Let's get on this one," he told him.

He could almost see Tsuna's soul escape from his mouth. He was really cute how he had no stamina at all.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "it's a baby ride."

They got on and they floated through on an inflated boat. Tsuna started to calm down. It wasn't that bad. Suddenly, the sound of the water started getting louder. They looked around. _Woosh! Woosh!_

"OH, MY GOD! THE WATER'S ATTACKING US!" the kid yelled.

The water pushed from all directions and waves came washing over them. _Crap, we're going to topple over! _Mukuro worried. His head snapped when they heard a cracking sound and their boat lost control, the water tossing them in every direction. The incubus unsnapped their seatbelts and held Tsuna close to protect him.

…

Tsuna kept his eyes closed through the ride's abuse when he felt something wrap around him. The boat jolted hard and suddenly, it felt like they were tossed in the air. A few seconds later, they landed hard but he didn't feel the ground as hard as he expected. He slowly opened one eye and saw purple.

"Mhn," he said trying to see. "Hey,"

The guy started to lift his head and painfully opened his eyes. He looked at Tsuna and smiled weakly.

"I guess this was why they're shutting down the park."

Stupid! How could he joke around after that? The pineapple hair guy slowly got off of him.

"Are you okay?!" Tsuna got up and noticed that the guy had protected him with his hand so he didn't land on his head. "You're bleeding!" he called out.

…

Mukuro looked at his hand. It was all red with his knuckles bleeding from skid marks. So even a body like this could attain damage. Interesting but it ebbed with pain. Pale hands softly soothed it and he looked at the boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna whispered, his eyes full of guilt.

The demon smiled as the boy tried to kiss the pain away from his hands. His soft, moist lips felt good and eased the sting. Mukuro's heart slowed and he leaned in and kissed the boy's head. The kid blushed and he took it as a sign to continue. HHeHHe slipped his damaged hand away from the boy's hold and used it to caress his brown hair and smiled. The boy stared at him unknowing as he came for a kiss until – BAM! Tsuna retaliated with a headbutt.

"Ow!" Mukuro yelled out surprised.

"NO!" The kid hastily got up and hurried away, heat coming from his ears.

Mukuro was completely elated. He tried to rub the pain, as he watched the boy try to go away. Such an innocent kid. He stood up and started following him. Don't want the kid to get lost in a place like this. For a while, the kid kept his distance until the incubus got tired.

"Hey," he called popping out from his side.

"Go away," the boy turned his head.

"I was just playing with you," the incubus teased. The boy kept on going until he grabbed his hand to stop. "You're shivering."

The stubborn kid still refused to look at him. The kid was soaked from head to toe and his white shirt clung to his skin. He could see the pink of his nipples through the cloth but he refrained himself. The kid didn't even know he was tempting him. How evil. Mukuro looked around and took off his jacket. He knew how he'll get the kid to forgive him. They always do. Tsuna twitched in surprise as he felt something thick wrap around him. He looked up as he saw that the guy was putting his jacket on him.

"You'll catch a cold," he told him.

…

The guy started to walk off and Tsuna started to feel bad. He was only trying to protect him. Maybe he misjudged the guy. He quickly followed after and slowed to walk by his side.

"Aren't you cold too?" he asked shy.

The guy was dressed in a plain gray v neck shirt with black jeans and was just as soaked as he was. He smiled.

"If you want, you can repay me to get warm and use your body."

Tsuna huffed. No! He was just a perv! Why did he want to prove so badly that doing it is so good?!They stopped at one of the stands and the purple haired guy grabbed one of the water guns.

"If you can beat me," he challenged, "then I'll do anything you want. I'll even go away." Tsuna stared at him, interested in the sudden change of topic. "But if I beat you," he continued, "then you'll have to do one thing that I want no matter what it is."

Tsuna stared at him. There was a glitter of hope. If he could do this, he could return home but if he lost there'd be hell to pay. There wasn't really any reason to do this since he was already here and no matter what time he came home, it'll be late. But what about that thing that guy wanted him to do? Tsuna shook his head. It didn't matter. He could just run away if he lost. He took the gun in his hand. It shouldn't be too hard to win this game. It was just shooting a target to fill up a balloon until it popped.

"Okay," he agreed.

"I'll call when to go," the guy said. They aimed at their targets and Tsuna's fingers tensed. Maybe he'll make the guy do something to get back for being such a perv. "Go!"

He squeezed hard until POP! Liquid exploded from the other guy's first.

"Eh~…" Tsuna sighed.

"Mufufufu," he smiled.

He looked down and set his gun. Damn. Should he just run? The guy came closer and he looked away until he felt something flop in his hands.

"Hmn?" He looked at his hands and saw a huge Tuna plushie. "Eh?!" he called out. "Why did you give me a Tuna?!"

…

Mukuro laughed real hard at the expression on his face. He really couldn't believe this place had a tuna plushie. It matched him perfectly.

"Lighten up," he teased. For some reason, he didn't want the kid to dislike him. He wanted to give him food at first but then he thought, he is food.

They wandered around the park with Tsuna hugging the huge plushie like a little kid; his blushing face buried in the fluffy thing. The chill of the night finally caught up to them which was fine since they rode most of the rides already, but Mukuro didn't want to go. He studied the kid cutely walking beside him and realized he didn't want him to forget this night. He wanted him to remember him. Tsuna stopped and he looked back.

"Can we ride that?" the boy asked.

He was surprised the kid actually suggested something. He'd been passive the whole time. Mukuro looked at the ride he pointed too and it was a huge ferris wheel. Perfect. He opened the door for him and they got on. The view up there was really nice and the whole park glowed. It was odd. The incubus started feeling something that made him feel empty. What the hell was bothering him?

…..

Tsuna suggested they go on the ferris wheel but as they got on, the other boy got quiet. It was unlike him. He poked him with his tuna and called out,

"Hey. Is something wrong?"

The boy snapped from his thoughts and found his worried face. He smiled and laughed.

"You look good when your eyes get like that."

Tsuna smacked him with the fish. He leaned back, irritated at his flirty nature. He looked at the plushie and back at the guy beside him. Something had been bothering him a while about the fish.

"How come you gave me a tuna?" he asked. He looked at the pineapple haired guy embarrassed. "It's just that it seemed coincidental. A few of my friends call me Tuna since it sounds like my name, Tsuna, and uhm." He wiggled the fish when he didn't know how to continue. "A-anyways, what's your name?" he called out. "You never gave it to me."

The boy's face turned placid. Ah, did he not want him to know? He smiled at Tsuna's straightforwardness. Should he tell him? What was the use if he wasn't going to be in a physical body after this?

"Mukuro," he answered. "Mukuro Rokudo."

Tsuna smiled. "Tsunayoshi Sawada."

…

After all that, they left the park and shut it down. They walked the streets in the morning of the next day. He still had Mukuro's jacket since he urged him to wear it and that said he wasn't cold. He felt a bit guilty but he only smiled and offered to carry the tuna plushie.

"It's bigger than you," he teased. "It looks like it can eat you." _Of course, I'll eat you before anything does._

Tsuna checked his phone and there were calls from home. He flipped it closed. He'll just say he stayed over at a friend's house. They walked all the way to Yamamoto's house and they climbed right outside his window.

"I guess this is where we separate," Mukuro said.

Tsuna nodded but he was reluctant to let him go. Mukuro was about to jump the roof but he grabbed his arm. He turned back in confusion.

"Hn?"

He froze. Tsuna was confused himself. What was he doing? They had to do this fast so no one would notice him sneaking into someone else's house! Why didn't he want him to go? Tsuna thought back earlier at what Mukuro had said at the park. What did he say about wanting him at the end of the night?

…

Mukuro's face lightened in surprise. What was this? He looked at the boy's face that refused to say it was sad to see him go.

"Oi," he called out.

The neighbor's lights turned on and they both turned. That's not good. With the light, the incubus could see his body disappearing. His torso was transparent and his feet already disappeared. He was at his limit.

"When can I see you again?" the boy asked, not letting him go.

He didn't have time for this.

"Sorry, Tsuna,"

The boy was confused. He tore his arm free from Tsuna's grip and threw the plushie at his face. He couldn't know about him. He couldn't see him anymore.

"In your dreams," he accidentally thought aloud.

_Maybe in your dreams._

**…...**

**Yeah! Sorry, but I'm a little shy of getting things hotter but I'll try in the next one! It'll definitely dirty! I promise! T^T**


	6. When You're Not Here

Tsuna cringed with the sun hitting his eyes. He shifted and turned the other way. _Nghn._ After what felt like a few minutes, someone shook him up.

"Wake up, Tsuna."

He opened his eyes and saw his friend smiling. "What did you do last night?"

He got up rubbing his eyes and saw that it was past noon. Woah! He needed to call home! He threw the blanket away and got up. He took out his phone and saw that it was dead.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san!" he called out. "Can I use your phone?!"

His friend laughed. "It's alright," he said trying to calm him down. "I already called and told your mom that you stayed the night."

"Ah," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." Hopefully his mom wasn't too angry.

"Go wash up," Takeshi told him, "and tell me what happened."

After he got out of the restroom, he met his friend downstairs who offered him something to eat. He nodded in thanks.

"So what were you doing breaking into to my room in the middle of the night?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna took a bite of an onigiri. "Were you out with Kyoyko?" he teased.

He stopped eating and his friend looked at him. "Kyoyko and I broke up yesterday," he admitted.

"Oh…" His friend's eyes softened. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he shook his head, "I met someone yesterday." His friend looked skeptical. He thought he would act more depressed since he always talked about how he adored his ex. "He helped me get over her."

"In just one night?" his friend smiled. "What you guys do?"

Yamamoto was smiling because he thought his innocent friend had finally experienced what it meant to go wild. Did he do a one night stand? No, why would he run away to his room then when he could wake up intoxicated next to a beautiful stranger?

"He took me to a carnival," Tsuna answered his friend's thoughts.

"What?" his friend laughed in disbelief. "Do you remember their name?" Maybe he did get drunk.

"Mukuro," he blushed. "Mukuro Rokudo."

Yamamoto laughed hard. Only Tsuna would attract a guy that would do something outrageous for him. He spent the whole night up into morning with a complete stranger he just met to get over a girl. He must've been really in love with Kyoyko.

"I have to go for practice," Yamamoto told him, "but if you need someone to talk to right now, I can stay for a bit longer."

"No, it's alright." Tsuna interjected.

He didn't want to impose any more than he did. He already got the neighbors suspicious and Yamamoto was really cool about everything. The jock patted him on the head. He was just too cute. They went out and Takeshi locked the house.

"Thanks, Yamamoto." He turned to his friend.

"I'm only repaying what you've done for me so far," he said plainly.

Thanks to him, he and Hibari were kinkier than ever. They waved goodbye and Takeshi ran; he was already late for practice. Tsuna started walking home and he looked at the jacket in his arms. It was still damp from last night. His slowed his pace. He didn't tell him when they could meet again. Not even how they could contact each other. He remembered his face and the pineapple hairstyle.

"_In your dreams," he said._

What did that mean? Was he trying to say it was only in his hopes that they'll meet again? The boy stopped and started looking through the jacket pockets for some clue of where the guy he met may have come from. Suddenly, he heard a buzzing vibrating sound and felt for where it came from and found a phone. He flipped it open.

_I think u have my phone and jacket, _it read.

_Mukuro?_

Tsuna texted back. He smiled brightly. Yes! So it wasn't a hopeless dream.

…

Mukuro lay almost lifelessly near the window. The door slid open and a boy in a green high school uniform came in.

"How long are you going to stay like that?" Chikusa asked.

The incubus didn't look at him and closed his eyes. He had lost his physical form almost a week ago and he'd been growing weaker and weaker. It was amazing this kid could still sense him. The boy may have needed glasses in the human world, but his eyes were perfect in seeing demonic power.

Mukuro actually didn't know what to do. He hadn't tried going in any of his sexcapades ever since he left the brown haired boy he took to the carnival. He never got his night with him the way he really wanted but he has kept in touch with the kid. Even though he didn't have any energy left, he used his powers to keep the phone and jacket their forms with his illusions. He wouldn't let the kid forget him; but it's been days. Maybe a month?

"You're withering away," he reminded the demon as he came closer. Chikusa leaned on the wall close to the next window. "You haven't even touched Ken or me."

Mukuro laughed. "Are you tired of masturbating?"

The boy looked at the floor neither admitting nor denying what he said. He slumped his shoulders. He shouldn't be like that to the kid.

"You've actually fallen," Chikusa accused.

The incubus looked at him sharply. What?

"I didn't think I would actually see it happen to an incubus but has your appetite disappeared?" he asked.

Mukuro glared. His insides growled with an intense urge for pleasure. It was in his nature. All he wanted to do right now was to go and jump into the passionate act and do it over and over again, but that tuna wouldn't let him! Mukuro had actually come to Tsuna's room many times before at night. It was naïve for him to let his windows open but was glad he did. The moon had shown full and he'd see the boy's face lit in the moonlight. He lightly placed his hands on him and ran his thumbs over his cheeks until he'd be repelled violently away. He still couldn't pierce through his barrier.

"Or have you simply fallen in love?"

The incubus wrinkled his face. Sex demons don't fall in love.

…..

The reason Chikusa has been finding information so well was because he was a great spell caster. He'd been good at summoning demons and he had summoned one to tail Mukuro for a while now. It was a weak demon, its aura barely detectable and dismissible to any haughty powerful ones like his friend. The demon had recorded everything and through its eyes, he could see the incubus try and try again to infiltrate to this one boy's dreams and fail. Maybe Mukuro wasn't in love and the he was just trying to fulfill the bet made by the king so he could return back home and feel up women again, but it didn't feel like that. He seemed sad rather than irritated.

"I know a spell," Chikusa offered, "that can take you back to your world." The incubus didn't listen. "You may not be able to go inside his world, but you can take him to yours."

Mukuro perked up. "What do you mean?"

"I can set up a portal so that both you and the boy can be taken back to where ever you came from. Instead of being in his dreams, where what you can do to him is fictional, you can take his real body and whatever you do he'll experience for real."

A sly smile started to from at the corner of demon's mouth. "Back to the fluffy marshmallows and white?" he said in a sardonic tone.

Chikusa gave a nod. "It'll be hard though," he warned. "Give me some time to set up a seal. I need to find a place where I can draw it."

The air changed inside the room and a hidden excited aura emanated from the demon. He was really thankful of the quiet meddler that worried over him. He looked out the window and saw his other friend, the hot headed blonde that was picking another fight. _These two._

"Other than passing your time learning new spells," Mukuro adviced, "Isn't it about time you tell Ken about you?"

Chikusa looked out the same window and fixed his glasses and turned back.

"Some things don't matter," he replied as the door shut close behind him.

…..

A woman licked his fingers as he shoved the white fluffy sweet into her mouth.

"Are you still tired?" the white haired man asked.

She panted heavily and shook her head no. She felt the feel of his naked body and resumed to what she was doing as she placed her mouth low between his legs.

Right outside the room was Irie Shoichi. He was indifferent to his boss's hobbies, although everyone around him was exactly the same. It just seemed that Byakuran did it exceedingly too much. He stood his ground as he remained outside, labeled as the most trusted red headed personal assistant in the incubus world. Loud thuds echoed from the room and he looked at the ceiling trying to ignore what he was hearing. He had a report, but as a person with a close relationship and higher status in the castle, he was made to personally present it to Byakuran. It was taking too long and he fidgeted in awkwardness.

_I'll just come back._

He shook his head trying to convince himself that it was okay to leave. The door suddenly opened and a strong hand grabbed his arm.

"Oi, Sho-chan,"

The assistant jaggedly turned his head back. _Damn._ He was just about to escape. His boss was half naked answering the door. He only wore white baggy pants and his feet were bare along with his exposed chest showing a six pack and defined chest. Byakuran smiled warmly.

"Did you have something new?"

Shoichi looked inside the room and saw a girl still in his bed. He really should stop bringing these humans to this world. One of these days, he was sure he would rip a tunnel leading to here.

"Yeah," he answered meekly, "but if you're still busy…" His voice trailed off.

Byakuran laughed at his shyness. He picked his assistant just so he could tease him.

"Don't worry," he said waving off the woman's importance. "I'll meet you in my office in a bit."

…

His feet were still bare but he put on a loose white long sleeve. He sunk into the soft, beige sofa.

"What do you have for me?"

His assistant stood up straight in a serious posture.

"We've been monitoring Mukuro but it seems he has stopped moving. His most recent activity had been logged dated last month."

"Oh?" Byakuran answered in a superior expecting tone. "Did he give up already?" He knew Mukuro wasn't a big shot after all.

"Well, because of the unusual activities, we decided to monitor him more closely and we ended up finding a great deal of his energy signatures concentrated in a particular place," Shoichi explained. He pressed on a remote and a projection screen appeared in the middle of the room. A boy's face appeared.

"His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, currently living in Japan." Byakuran sat up looking closely at how the boy looked like. He still seemed pretty young. "For some reason he has taken an interest in him. Energy signatures indicate that he has been trying to get into his dreams but seems to have been rejected."

The white haired beast was interested now. Someone finally rejected that cocky incubus? Shoichi was puzzled as well.

"I didn't think my data was correct but we were able to pick up a fairly recent conversation that Mukuro had with one of the humans he's been in contact with."

He presses another button and the screen changed. There were only visuals of waves moving up and down. Two different voices started to speak.

"_You've actually fallen,"_

"_What?"_

"_I didn't think I would actually see it happen to an incubus but has your appetite disappeared? Or have you simply fallen in love?"_

"_Don't butt into people's business. It doesn't concern you, Chikusa."_

There was a pause.

"_I saw you a few nights ago when you tried to get in his dreams but you couldn't. I can see that there's something there that's protecting his mind."_

"_Hmn." _There was an irritated sigh.

"_I know a spell that can take you back to your world. You may not be able to go inside his world, but you can take him to yours." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can set up a portal so that both you and the boy can be taken back to where ever you came from. Instead of being in his dreams, where what you can do to him are fictional, you can take his real body where things can be real."_

They could hear Mukuro laugh. _"Back to the fluffy marshmallows and white?"_

Byakuran shifted. Mukuro was banned from coming back until he proved he could accomplish the task he gave him. Was he planning on coming back without his permission? That wasn't going to happen. And what was this about bringing a human back with him? He looked back at the previous picture of the boy Shoichi showed him.

A boy with the ability to reject sex demons? Didn't seem like a special ability, almost sad. Was there anything else the boy was hiding?

"Hmn~" a smile crept in his face. He liked exposing a ripening fruit.

Shoichi knew that evil look. The king yawned happily and flopped on the couch.

"I guess you can cancel everything in my schedule," he told him. "I'm going to be taking another visit to the human world."

The red head pouted. Such a troublesome king, and how can he sleep on the couch?! Seriously, this guy could do it anywhere.

…..

Tsuna had been looking for days. He has kept in touch with Mukuro through the phone but they could never meet. He told him that he had to stay in Ikebukuro for a while. It wasn't far but neither one could make the time to meet up. School had been really holding him back and he had to take extra classes for tutoring even some times in the weekends.

Yesterday, he had to stay after school for detention for texting in class. He couldn't help it. He missed Mukuro more than he expected he would. Like all the other days from the past month, Tsuna walked to the park where they met and looked around. It was foolish to think that he'd magically show up and surprise him. He sat at the same place until his phone started vibrating. This time, he called. Tsuna picked up.

"Mukuro, hey"

There was a pause. "Tsuna," the voice from the other side chuckled, "are you at the park again?"

"Hmn. No," he denied.

They talked for a while. It was weird how Tsuna could get so comfortable talking to him despite him teasing all the time. He was at the park talking until his friend finally said, "I think you should go home. It's getting late. Isn't your mom more cautious about you coming home on time now?"

"That's because of you," he countered. He smiled but regrettably told Mukuro goodbye.

"Tsuna," the voice stopped him.

He put the phone back in his ear. "Yeah?"

"I think I can come back,"

Tsuna's mouth opened. "Really? When?!"

"In a few days," he answered. "I don't have the exact date but I'm definitely coming back."

The boy couldn't help a big smile. "Hmn," he nodded happily. "Come back soon."

He snapped his phone close and got up but fell back to the bench. He hit something hard and he looked back.

"Ack," a man groaned.

His white jacket was soaked in coffee. The man had white spiky hair and a noticeable purple tattoo at the bottom corner of his left eye. He was dressed in black jeans and boots and looked really expensive.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna called out. The man looked at him and took his jacket off.

"It's alright," he said.

"No," Tsuna insisted. "It's my fault. I can pay for the dry cleaners."

The man was about to speak until his phone rang again.

"Sorry," he said.

He was going to turn it off but saw that it was from home and answered. I-Pin answered and scolded that maman had been wondering where he was.

"Lambo!" she screamed over the phone.

There were a few loud crashes and he could hear I-Pin muttering and complaining. His mom had gone to the store and there was no one two take care of the two kids at home. Damn. Lambo always acted out. The phone got cut off.

Tsuna sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He quickly got out a piece of paper from his bag. "Here's my number," he said hastily giving his information to the man. "Call me and I can take care of the dry cleaning bill!"

Tsuna hurried off and dashed home. There better not have been anything broken once he gets back.

…..

The man never called. The few days after that, Tsuna stayed away from the park. He had no reason to wander off there anymore. Mukuro was coming in a week and he needed to focus in school so that he didn't need to stay after school or in the weekends anymore for at least the time when he comes.

At the rooftops, Tsuna forgot his chopsticks in his mouth trying to think what they could do. There wasn't really anything fun unless he had money to spend. He bit on the metal.

"Are you trying eat your chopsticks, Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed. The boy snapped back and took it out. "What's up?"

"I want a job," he confessed.

"Do you need to buy something?"

"No," he shook his head. "I was planning on doing something for something coming up but I don't want to ask for money." It wasn't fair to.

The jock stuffed a huge clump of rice in his mouth. "If you need a job, there's this really huge house just off of Kono Street looking for someone to do some yard work. My father went there for a delivery once and said the place was huge." He waved his hands to exaggerate.

"Are they taking anyone?!" Tsuna jumped. Yes! Yard work was easy. Manual labor he could do. A big place probably meant bigger money too.

"I'm not sure but you should check it out."

…

Tsuna fanned his shirt as the heat waves made the street ahead blur. Yamamoto couldn't come because of practice but he decided to go anyway before someone else took the job. As he turned the corner, he saw the old mansion his friend talked about. The house always has been there but now it was cleaned and all shining white. He took a deep breath and walked past the gate and rang the doorbell. He heard the latch unlock and a blonde man appeared. He twisted the lollipop in his mouth.

"Yeah?"

His green jumpsuit told he was a worker.

"I'm here for the job offering," Tsuna explained, "I heard you guys were looking for someone."

"Ah," he took the candy out from his mouth, "I was waiting for someone to show up. Come in."

Tsuna followed him in. Maybe he wanted to interview him. They passed by the living room but they continued on walking through the hall.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He chewed on the candy. "My name's Spanner." He paused. "You're old enough to work right?" Tsuna nodded. "Good," the blonde smiled. "You can start right away."

"Eh?" Was that the interview? "Aren't you going to ask me any questions?"

"Hmn?" Spanner turned. "If you don't want the job,"

"No!" Tsuna protested. "I want it."

"Well you can start today then."

He waved his protests off. Was this okay? They didn't even do a background check on him. Spanner led him outside to the garden. It was huge. He wasn't surprised of the mess since the house hasn't had anyone tend to it until now. It was a beautiful garden but they were still clearing out parts that still looked like a jungle from the Amazon.

Something rustled through a thick bush and Tsuna twitched.

"What-"

A white flash flew through his legs and he tried to tangle his way away from it.

"What is that?!" he screamed as the white fluff ran away.

The blonde laughed at him. "That's just a rabbit." The brunet's face reddened. "There are a lot of them here when we bought this place" he explained. "I've been called here to take care of them but I'm still working on it."

"What should I do if I see another one of them?"

Spanner could tell the worry on the kid's face and he started smiling again. Scared of bunnies? "Just ignore them for now," he comforted.

He went ahead and showed him the shed so he could get started working right away. Spanner told him what things needed to be cleared and went back inside. It seemed he was the only worker and the afternoon sun was still hot. The trees provided some shade and their shadows grew as the day wore on. His hands and shirt were stained brown and green when Spanner came again to tell him he could leave.

"Hey," he called out. "You can stop now."

His voice was a happy signal to relax and Tsuna cleaned up. The blonde offered him a drink in the kitchen but as they walked the hallway, a familiar person walked by. He stared at the man.

His spiky white hair was still as bright which matched his smile. Tsuna bowed as he passed by and watch him go. Spanner passed the glass of water and he chugged it.

"That was the owner of this place," Spanner explained.

The boy set down his glass and let out a breath of content. "Him?"

He nodded. "Byakuran just bought this place. I can't say much about what he's thinking but he does things out of impulse." He must've meant buying this huge place. "Well, you know what to do when you see him, right?" Tsuna nodded. "Don't mind him. You won't see him much anyways."

Even though Spanner said that, Tsuna continued to see the person called Byakuran every day in the garden. It didn't seem like the man noticed he was there since he didn't turn around to look at him. He'd carry a huge sketchpad with him and go somewhere far from where Tsuna was working. It was awkward thinking if he should call out and greet him or to just stay quiet. Should he try to make an impression since it was his boss after all?

From afar, he could tell that Byakuran was really handsome. He was tall and slender and fit. He wore a lot of white which made him look bright. He looked like a foreign model and maybe that's why he could afford this place.

Before the sun sat again, Byakuran came back early. Tsuna finished cutting the leaves and was about to go back to the shed until he bumped into the man at the stone steps. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at him and blushed. Byakuran smiled as his icy purple eyes focused on him.

"Keep up the good work."

….

Spanner finished screwing another piece on his project. He looked back up at the time and it was already 6:20. Damn. He didn't really pay attention the time and he should have told the new kid to go home twenty minutes ago. He sat down his metal project and headed outside. The kid was already gone but some of the tools were still there. Maybe he was at the shed? He continued walking until he saw Byakuran and the kid at the steps leading to the social area. Spanner stopped. His boss looked at the boy like a hungry predator. If he didn't know Byakuran, any ordinary person wouldn't be able to tell but Spanner could. The ravenous excitement in his eyes was almost savage. His boss's composure remained outwardly calm and he smiled at Tsuna and brushed away. Byakuran ignored the blonde and headed inside. He played with the lollipop in his mouth, looking at Baykuran's back as he walked away and back at the boy. His blushed and stiffened face worried him. This was one bunny that walked right into a monster's arms.

…..


	7. Nothing Turns Out Right

Did Byakuran remember him? He hadn't said anything until now. Tsuna went ahead and dumped the dead leaves and branches into the bin.

"Tsuna," a voice called out.

The boy turned and saw spanner coming with a mini robot trailing behind him.

"Spanner," he smiled. "What's that?"

"Hm? This?" he looked at the robot. "It's one of my newest creations." The robot opened and a tray of a pitcher of lemonade and a cup came out. "Here," he poured into the cup, "take a break."

He went ahead and took and set the tray on a small stone ledge. "Ah~, thanks."

"No problem. You've been doing a good job."

"Yeah. You know, I haven't seen any rabbits since my first day," Tsuna remembered. "Did you already take care of them?"

"Hm?" Spanner tilted his head. There was a loud rustle and they both turned. "I think there's one right there."

A white fluffy ball came running out and tackled Tsuna.

"Woah!"

He flapped his arms everywhere. This little thing just came popping out of nowhere!

"Hold still!" Spanner called out.

The robot grabbed the fluffy thing away but Tsuna still tripped on his own legs and knocked the tray off the ledge.

"Ack!"

"Are you alright?" Spanner tapped his arm.

"Yeah, but I think I knocked the tray somewhere."

Tsuna ran down to where the broken glass landed and Spanner looked down the ledge. Wasn't that where the social area was?

The steps clacked as he ran down the stone steps. Damn. That was an evil little bunny. He looked around hoping that no one saw what just happened. He'd definitely get yelled at. He walked on until he reached the table area and saw where the tray landed. His eyes grew big. Crap.

Byakuran sat on a white chair half annoyed with his hair and clothes dripping with a yellow liquid. His sketchpad had wet stains and glass was scattered around his feet. In front of him was a young girl with green hair dressed with white and holding a bouquet of flowers. Her bottom dress was splashed with yellow stains as well. She looked at him surprised and blushed. Tsuna's gaze returned to the man's.

"Ah," she started. "I think I should change."

The man looked at her. "You can go home for the day." His tone was flat.

She nodded and lingered a gaze at Tsuna as she left. He was in real trouble. The man leaned forward resting his head on his sketchpad and studied him.

"You seem to like staining all the things that I have in white."

He still remembered the time at the park! All the things he owned seemed to be in white though, Tsuna thought.

"I'm sorry," he tried to explain.

"Are you really?" his face was cold.

"There was a problem up there and it was just an accident!" The man didn't answer. "I'll clean everything up right away!"

Tsuna ran back to get the bin and returned embarrassed. The man was still there. He began picking up the broken pieces of glass when the man grabbed him by the arm.

"That girl was an art piece I had to hire. Do you know how expensive she was?" Tsuna tightened his lips.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

The man's face was menacing. He forcefully got up pushing Tsuna back and threw his sketch pad in the trash and walked away. He looked at him go guilty and got the sketch pad from the bin. As he flipped through the pages, beautiful detailed drawings of the girl he saw appeared over and over again. He must've been meeting her every day. Tsuna's eyes softened at the last picture which was unfinished. They were now all stained and ruined because of him.

…

Byakuran sat in his chair sulking. Yuni was a really expensive model and he'd been paying her every day to pass time in his art pieces. Too bad it was all messed up. He lifted a fluffy sweet to his mouth and the door opened. The boy walked up to him and threw his sketch pad on the table. He looked up at him surprised and saw this determined look on the kid's face.

"I'm sorry!" he called out bowing, "but please use me!"

What? What was this kid doing? He just stared at him.

"I ruined your art and I know I'm not a good model, but please use me to replace all the pieces you did with that model!"

When he still didn't answer the kid looked up and grabbed the sketches.

"I've seen this before," he explained. "The Ranma Art Contest held every year where you have to submit eight pieces of a model so you can get your pieces posted in a hosted art exhibition in London, I know it."

He looked away to the ground and shrunk his shoulders closer to his body. Byakuran couldn't help his sly smile.

"Yuni was a professional model you know that right?"

He kept quiet. Good. He confirmed it in his mind.

"Throw it away," he told him.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "What?! But I'm offering myself to you so you can redo your art pieces!"

His angry face was good too. "That girl wasn't the only model I drew." The boy's body relaxed. "I have the other pieces done already. I was just checking to see if she could possibly be good enough to be my eight piece."

Tsuna looked into his eyes. He knew he didn't want to use the girl anymore. "Let me be your eight piece." He said flatly.

Byakuran leaned back in his chair, the sulking gone and enjoying this kid. "Do you know what the eight piece is?" he asked him smiling.

He nodded. "The live body art."

….

"How's work?" Yamamoto asked. "You seem to be really working that place."

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed.

"What are you doing today? I remember you told me that you were supposed to be done clearing the place by today."

His face shot red. He couldn't tell his friend what he was going to do after school!

"I-I'm planting today," he lied.

After school, Tsuna didn't go home first to drop his stuff like he usually did. Byakuran specifically told him to come quickly after school since he needed to start testing the paint and colors on him and what would be right for his skin since the contest was only a few days away. He rang the doorbell and Spanner let him in and led him to a place in the house he never been before.

"Just go in," he told him stopping in front of a burgundy door and left.

He took a deep breath and went in. Byakuran was already setting up and he smiled at him.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered.

Tsuna blushed. He was so straightforward even though he just came in! He dropped his stuff in a corner and slowly took off his shirt. He stood there in front of the white haired man half naked and the man paused as he saw how his innocence was just leaking from his shyness. Tsuna covered his torso with his arm as it held his other arm close to his body. The white haired man chuckled.

"This'll at least pay for the jacket in the dry cleaners."

Tsuna pouted and the man gently separated his arms from holding his body. He looked up at him and could see his handsome face even closer as it studied him. The man ran his fingers across his chest as a chill ran through his spine from a simple touch.

"You have very nice skin," he smiled and a light feeling fleeted from his chest.

Byakuran took out his brush and began to paint on his body so focused. Tsuna closed his eyes afraid to show any odd faces he would make from the new feeling of the brush licking his body.

"I can't believe you actually offered your body to do the eight piece," he teased.

He dipped the brush fresh and ran the brush through Tsuna's neck and down his chest. His body kept shifting.

"Don't move," Byakuran warned.

He couldn't help it. His whole body tightened from the experience and he cringed causing the brush to stray. Byakuran immediately dropped his brush.

"I told you not to move."

Tsuna tightened his lips. The man was really serious when it came to painting despite the bright aura he lets off. The man rubbed his nipple where it smudged and the boy closed his eyes. Tsuna bit his lip but couldn't hold back small moan.

He snapped his eyes open from what he just done and saw the man looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," he covered his mouth.

A grin crept onto the man's face. "Do you like that?"

Tsuna looked away and shook his head but Byakuran kept playing with it. His hand dug into Byakuran's shoulder, a failed attempt to push him away. He buried his face deeper into his hand to muffle away his voice until the white haired man took it away and started nibbling at his lips. Tsuna gave up holding his voice back as Byakuran's nibbles turned into larger and larger bites. The man pushed him back to the wall as he slowly tasted him. The boy opened his brown eyes and he could finally see the hungry intent from the man's smile. He could feel the guy's hand go lower down his pants and open his zipper. Pleasure ran to him at the feel of the man's hands grabbing between his legs.

"No," he called out weakly.

Tsuna was already hard and there wasn't any use of hiding it. His faint protests only received a knowing look from the light purple eyes. He felt the heat from the man's hands and his breathing became deeper.

"Ah!" he let out.

Byakuran smiled and pulled back his hand covered in a white liquid. He always did look good in white. The boy looked down averting his gaze with his face flustered. The man snuggled his ear.

"I like it when you make that face," he told him.

"Hmn,"

"You like it, don't you?"

….

Tsuna ran up the stairs avoiding Nana's greeting back home and locked Lambo and I-Pin from his room. He threw his bag on the floor and buried his face deep in his pillow and covered himself with his blanket. The heat came to his face and his heart was still pounding fast. Was he dirty? He did something like that with a man he barely knew but….

It felt good.

He snapped back up out of the covers angry. He shouldn't be thinking that! That was his boss! He leaned back on the wall adjacent to his bed and hugged his pillow. He should be thinking like that. He sat there contemplating until he felt a cold breeze come into his room and saw that the window was open. He got up and closed it but saw a white streak on the handle. Was Lambo playing with something again? He looked at his hand getting some of the white stuff from it and turned away. Images of Byakuran and his hand came flooding to him.

No! He jumped back into his bed and flipped. Was this wrong? He closed his eyes to think when he felt a phone vibrate.

…..

Mukuro came into Tsuna's room to see what Chikusa had done when he saw Tsuna burying himself in his bed. Was something wrong? He came running up the stairs and just flopped in his bed. He went ahead to brush the boy's head. He couldn't see him anyways. His fingers passed through his head and into his mind. The incubus stiffened.

What was this? He could enter Tsuna's mind? He hadn't done anything to the kid yet! There was no way the barrier could have disappeared. His eyebrows wrinkled. He needed to talk to him.

He made the phone vibrate and Tsuna jumped. He shouldn't react that way. He was usually happy when he heard that noise.

…

"Hello?" Tsuna answered.

"Tsuna,"

Mukuro-san. His eyes were downcast. He didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey," the voice greeted. "Is something wrong?"

He can even tell when something's wrong.

"No," he lied. "Just a bit tired."

There was a pause. "You sure?"

"Yeah,"

Tsuna kept giving weak replies until Mukuro decided to drop it.

"I'm still coming tomorrow," he reminded him.

"Hmn."

"I was thinking if we could still meet at the park."

Tsuna licked his lips nervously. "Yeah. I just have to do something first."

"Hm? What's that?"

"I got a job last week," he explained. "I just need to go there for a few hours but I'll be at the park in time."

…..

The demon was skeptical. What was this job? Tsuna hung up and slumped in his bed. The demon stared at him mortified that his barrier was stripped away. Who?! He gritted his teeth.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he could have him.

….

Tsuna got up early in the morning. He had to tell Byakuran he had to leave early today. His face turned red from just thinking about him. Could he even tell him or the very least bring himself to look at the man who took care of him yesterday?

Spanner let him in.

"Yo, Tsuna."

He smiled and he led him to the same room. He let himself in as the blonde left and saw the white haired man setting his paint. Will they even paint today? If it was anything like yesterday…

He shook his head. No! It can't be like yesterday. He was meeting Mukuro today.

….

Tsuna headed out early and Mukuro trailed him. Where was this work? The boy was dazed the whole time he was walking and the demon could tell that his barrier still didn't return. They turned the corner and the demon looked up confused as he saw a huge mansion. Tsuna continued on walking but something blocked Mukuro.

"Hmn?"

An invisible wall prevented him from entering the front gate. He could see far off that someone let Tsuna in already. He squinted his eyes. Wasn't that Spanner?! What was that blonde doing here? He wasn't an incubus but he was one of the loyal workers of that damned king.

It finally hit the demon. Byakuran! The white house, the look on Tsuna's face and odd actions, and the missing protective barrier of Tsuna's pure mind. That marshmallow freak!

He pounded on the barrier. That was his prey there. He flew into a fit of rage and his eyes tightened. The barrier broke like glass and he rushed inside the mansion. He could smell the sweet aura being emitted. It better not be Tsuna's. He knocked open the door.

"Tsuna!" he called out.

The two people in the room turned around.

"Mulkuro?!" Tsuna called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

In his rage, the demon was able to form a solid body. He glared at the man at the other end of the room. His smug look irritated.

"Mukuro," Byakuran called out, "long time no see."

The boy looked between the two. "You guys know each other?"

The demon frowned. "Tsuna, let's go." It was more of an order than anything.

"Ah, but,"

Byakuran grabbed Tsuna's hand. "He's still has to work with me."

Tsuna blushed. Don't tell Mukuro.

The two demons could read his thoughts and it made the white haired man smile even more.

"What work?" Mukuro gritted.

The man lifted Tsuna's shirt.

"Wah~!" he tried pulling it back down.

"He offered his body to me."

"Only to help him out!" Tsuna tried to explain.

Help him out for what. "Get your hands off him,"

"Hmn, I don't think so."

Mukuro was about to rush at him until a light blinded him. He tried to open his eyes and he could barely make out a seal the light was drawing on the ground.

"He still has business with me."

The light grew more intense until the last thing he saw was Byakuran's evil smile.

….

Yeah guys! Finally the new chapter is out! It a little bit longer but hope you guys like it! Byakuran was evil in her ne? Mukuro didn't have much parts here but he'll have more scenes on the next one :D


	8. Welcome to the Demon World

Mukuro hurried to Tsuna's room. _Chikusa already set up the portal right?_ His mind was in a fray as he opened the door and got in. He hastily moved the bed and saw the intricately designed seal to the incubus world drawn on the floor. _Thank you, Chikusa! _His breathing got heavy. He was already running out of energy. That selfish king! He took away his power to open the seal by himself while the jerk used it to run away with Tsuna! He slashed his hand and a dark liquid poured from it. Ice traveled through his veins as the chalk drawing started to fill with a dark indigo and a light started to gleam. Byakuran was really going to get it.

A wind howled and engulfed him into a tunnel. It felt as if hands dug into him tearing his body apart and an unbearable heat scorched away at him. The moment he opened his eyes, he was at the demon world again. He appeared in one of the abandoned buildings just outside the main city. He got up from the floor as a feeling of nostalgia crept up. The place hadn't changed much.

A pang of pain hit his side and his legs broke. _What..?_ He felt warm liquid oozing from him and the stone walls began to blur. His body met the floor again and something like a paralysis chained his limbs. That damned king. His body wasn't recognized when he came through the portal! He had no energy, he couldn't move, and he didn't know where Tsuna was. _Tsuna…_ At least he could move his face in a pained expression. Was he just going to be left like this? He turned his head as he heard light footsteps getting nearer. It stopped then got faster.

"Mukuro!"

The world was spinning and he could only see the reflection of himself through the person's eyes. Who was it? All he could see was that he looked like shit.

…

It felt good. His eyes were closed but he felt as if he was floating. No. It felt more like he was submerged in cool streaming water. His muscles relaxed and there wasn't any pain. Pain! Was this his own blood?! His eyes shot open and a curved glass blocked his vision. _What the?_ Where heck was he? A slight paralysis still ran through his body. A mask covered his face and the chord attached to it limited the amount he could frantically turn his head. He could tell he was trapped in a metal capsule full of green liquid. _No…_ he realized. He had to get out of here. His fingers twitched trying to get their freedom of motion back but he could feel the needles in his arms probe inside deeper from the slight movement.

"Calm down," a voice sighed.

From the darkness beyond the room, he could make out a figure emerging. Dressed all in white, a young man took off his glasses. _Shoichi._

"I was checking out the old Kaname building since criminals usually go and hide there." He rubbed his glasses clean with a silk cloth, "Guess I was right to do so."

An accusing stare shot at the incubus. Mukuro shot one back.

"Don't worry," Shoichi continued. "The liquid is supposed to regenerate any injuries you got from coming through the portal. That was illegal by the way." He put his glasses back on. "But then again, you were already banned from this world."

What? Was he going to go on about the atrocities he committed? The incubus smiled in his mind. If he was, there were much more evil things he'd done to his prey this little kid didn't know about. He may have been in his younger form back in the human world, but he was now back to his more mature form here.

"Enjoy the time you spend in there," the red head foreshadowed. "It might be a while."

Mukuro's whole body twitched as he walked away. _Irie! _The door closed and he was left alone in who knows where.

…..

The boy lay limp in his arms as he returned to the demon world. Byakuran looked up as he was back into the rooms of the castle. Unlike Mukuro, there wasn't a scratch on him. He couldn't say the same for the human. Tsuna's eyes were shut closed and luckily, he was just bruised. Byakuran had to shield him the whole time they were entering through the tunnel.

"Byakuran-sama!"

Servants gathered around him lifting him up from the floor and took the boy away from him.

"Take him to my room," he told them.

He staggered past the men and somehow missed a step. Everyone turned as they heard a loud thud and the servants called out to him again.

"Ugh…"

Everything grew dark until his eyes forced themselves closed. Why couldn't he move? Maybe it was a bad idea to go through a whole week with pleasuring just one person and then wasting all of his energy going through that bloody portal.

…

Chrome finished with his body. This man somehow became one of her regulars since she last saw Mukuro. It's been centuries. She looked away as they were done. Noticing her usual detachment, the man gently turned her face towards him.

"Chrome," his voice was soft. "You're still not telling me."

The man knew this beautiful succubus was just coming to him so often to forget her troubles. The sadness throbbed in her eyes and he couldn't help but kiss her.

"Chrome," he repeated her name.

"It's nothing," she pulled away.

The man held her as they stayed in the bed with the smell of the act of intimacy clinging in the air. His body was hard and fit which he so willingly gave to her at the seconds of command. She took advantage of his kindness; she knew but couldn't help it. She lightly wrapped her arm around his head and kissed him. She couldn't bring herself out to say it to him when she was still confused. Her whole body turned to him and started the heat up again with passionate kisses. He kissed her back and she got lost in him like she always could. Feelings didn't matter with this one. He was her escape. She was about to move her hand until he grabbed it and stopped her.

"Ah," she breathed. "Is something wrong?"

He looked just as troubled as her and he closed his eyes rethinking.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

Chrome grew flustered and got off of him. "What are you talking about?"

He caught her and pushed her down the bed again.

"Because I love _you_."

…..

Gokudera was never in Italy but he definitely was somewhere foreign. He brushed his silver hair and entered his uncle's office.

"Hey, put that out." Shamal angrily scolded him. "You're in a doctor's office and smoking?"

He grumbled under his breath and pressed the cigarette in the ashtray brought in especially for him. Shamal was the most renown doctor in the demon world and that's why he's been brought in to serve under the king. The thing was though; he didn't treat anyone unless they were a living creature with boobs or anything remotely close to that. He was about to get fired until Hayato's mom forced him to help out the stubborn doctor and ever since then, the rule was if you were a guy and injured, you had to go to Gokudera. It kinda sucked seeing guys all the time and he would have left until he met the beautiful succubus that resided in the castle. She was definitely a royal and the servants walking behind her basically yelled out, "OUT OF LIMITS." He wasn't planning on chasing after her but when she came crying to him about a guy named Mukuro, one thing led to another and he's been seeing her ever since. That man was rightly called a demon to make Chrome cry.

Shamal was looking at some statistics in his computer and Hayato leaned forward onto the screen.

"What is that?"

By the looks of it, a person was undergoing the capsule treatment. Did someone almost die? The wave readings read low which either meant they just started treatment or the person was really messed up.

"Just a new person they brought in," he answered. "Where were you anyways?" he asked complaining. "It was a guy and I had to deal with him all by myself."

"Hm?" Hayato's ears shot up. He couldn't tell he was with the king's daughter. "I just grabbed some lunch."

"Uhuh," Shamal nodded unvbelieving. "Anyways, if it wasn't that person, I would have just let him die."

"What guy?"

"The guy competing for the most perviest incubus alive," he yawned.

Hayato froze. _It couldn't be..?_

"Mukuro Rokudo has come back from the other world."

He bit his lip. Was he coming back for Chrome?

"I don't know if you should be worrying about your little girlfriend but I've put him under the Midori Alpha treatment and shoved enough pain killers to almost shoot his nerves dead. He shouldn't be waking up soon."

_Girlfriend?_

"Wait!" Hayato yelled out. "You know?!"

"Who wouldn't," he waved off lazily. "You guys do it almost every day that you should quit this job and just be an incubus."

His face blushed defiantly. "Shut up!"

Shamal chuckled. _It's been centuries you punk. You've been sneaking around my back for that long and think I wouldn't have noticed? _He was surprised they haven't been caught and banned his nephew like they did Mukuro.

"Oh," Shamal remembered, "you're gonna be taking care of him now."

"Hm?"

"That's why you're here aren't you? No way are these hands touching the rough body of a man again."

A vein popped in his forehead. _Shamal, you pervert! How am I related to you?!_

…_._

Should he tell Chrome? The thought of her ran through his mind. Her pink face kept showing in his mind when he said those words he'd been hiding.

"_I love you."_

Did she feel the same? He tried focusing on the chemicals he experimented with and injected a serum in a jelly capsule. He may not be a famous incubus or an incubus at all, but he was still capable! He walked out the door with the serum but his uncle called out after him.

"Aren't you going to take the chart with you?"

Hayato looked back at the table to what his uncle was referring to. He was supposed to record Mukuro's condition so far. It's been five days since the man was put in here and he's made remarkable progress. He turned his head and continued forward.

"I'll do it later."

The man was healing too fast; a total beast. He didn't want to see him. He headed towards the king's bedroom with angry thoughts creating a storm in his head.

Before he opened the door, he took a deep breath to calm down. He shouldn't be grouchy in front of the king. He might lose his job and be separated from Chrome all because of a trivial guy. He knocked and still entered when there wasn't an answer and closed the door behind him. Byakuran wasn't there but his signature emanated from the room.

He saw the brown haired boy he was supposed to take care of lying under the covers of the king's bed. _Woah. It's the first time he brought a guy over. _He got closer to him and from the light, the purple bluish bruises showed grotesquely from his face and arms. There was probably more under in his shirt and legs. This was the problem of bringing humans over but the king didn't seem to care and he shouldn't. He brushed the stray hair from the boy's face. No human ever got hurt when they traveled through the tunnel. He continued studying the boy's face. It was so familiar. If he erased the ugly marks from his face… He cocked his head.

_Tsuna!_

His body jumped from the sudden realization. What was he doing here?!

"Tsuna!" he called out shaking him.

Something was going on and they had to be connected. The king was tired from exhaustion, Mukuro's in the capsule room half dead, and his friend from the human world was here all damaged up. Were they fighting? Hayato couldn't rack his brain. Incubus demons never really fought. They ran on primitive instincts on getting laid and getting out. But Tsuna… His face scrunched in worry. No demon should have been able to touch him with an innocent mind like his.

He got out the jelly capsule from his pocket and made the boy swallow it. Good thing he put it in that form or he would've had to use needles on him. He had to talk to Chrome about this. But if it was related, she'd have to know about Mukuro too. Would she be running to his arms the minute she knew he came back?

The door opened and Hayato jumped quickly hiding his hand back.

"Hayato?" a familiar voice asked in surprise.

He slowly turned around and he saw the white haired king walking in the door. His pale face sagged from tiredness. He came closer to the other side of the bed as he brushed his hair yawning.

"How is he?" the king asked.

The silver haired boy stared at him warily suspicious. "His bruises are really bad. None of our serums have been working and I don't think he'll get any better if we put him in the capsule treatment."

The king ignored looking at him and focused his gaze down to the sleeping boy.

"That's too bad," he said softly touching the boy's bruised cheek, "I don't want to have to wait so long before I can touch him."

Gokudera gritted his teeth. What was he planning to do to Tsuna? Byakuran's eyes stayed focus on the boy still touching him. Tsuna gave a slight nudge and a smile crept into the pale evil face.

"Get off!" Gokudera yelled pushing the man off.

Byakuran fell on the floor caught off guard and Hayato's heart panicked realizing what he done. _Screw it! _He couldn't reverse time. He hurriedly scooped the brunette from the bed and bolted.

This incubus-infested castle is so freaking perverted! If he stayed here, was he going to be like that? Was he going to turn into a Shamal? Was Byakuran the one that turned Shamal into whatever he is? So really, he was going to turn into a Byakuran?! He ran even faster trying to not think. Whatever he was doing, whatever was going to happen to him was going to be worse than turning into Shamal.

Byakuran slowly tried to get up as the room spun. He was still weak and was planning to feed on Tsuna today. His whole face wrinkled in anger as his clenched fist shook. Did one of his own just went against him? The pineapple haired demon immediately popped in his mind. That kid was working for Mukuro!

…..

Chrome walked in the doctor's office. Her face was still flushed and her body still felt hot. After what Gokudera said, those three words sounded so different from all those who said it. "_I love you." _His voice kept repeating into her head.

"Hm?" Shamal turned as she came in. "Are you sick?"

She leaned against the door tired.

"No," she answered softly. "Gokudera," her voice trailed off.

"Oh, I think he's still out taking care of something. I think he'll be back though," Shamal told her, "he still needs to get that graph filled out."

Her eyes left the doctor and to what he was pointing at. It was a small clipboard with a bunch of notes scribbled on it. Her eyes lazily scanned it until her eyes flickered. Her body tensed and she picked up the board and read closer.

"Mukuro Rokudo," she read aloud.

…**..**

**Yay! New chapter ne? I asked before for who guys wanted and I'm going to wait a little more to put the chosen character up the next chapter so you guys still have time to vote and tell me :3 and hopefully you'll like their purpose cuz it's really important! \(^o^)/ Hopefully no one was too mad when Gokudera showed up because he was one of the choices but he's just playing a minor role ^_^ **


End file.
